This invention is directed to a rotary fluid drive unit and most specifically a hydraulic motor system comprising positive displacement rotors impelled by a closed hydraulic fluid loop.
Hydraulic motors, including rotary hydraulic motors, have previously been suggested, for example, for driving automobiles or other wheeled vehicles. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,421,013 to Cornwell.